


NanoTale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Giantness, Chara is Antisocial, Femboy Versions of Undertale Characters, Fetish Content, Flowey doesn't exist, Frisk is an adult, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), POV Frisk, Socks, Tiny Frisk, Undertale Pacifist Route, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In a twist of fate Frisk's constant resetting causes the mountain to lose its magic causing a RESET that shrinks her and the monsters. But wait? Is that Chara? why is she normal? and why does she seem determined to remove monster kind?





	NanoTale

Human... it was good to meet you.

**SLASH!**

RESET

Somebody really cares about you.. Kid.

RESET

RESET

RESET

RESET

RESET

R͚̘̩ͭ͐̍͘͜͡Ĕ̖͖̬̣̮͉͕̭̯̹̱̽̽ͦͭͤ̅ͤ̐̎̆̐ͅS̶̠̝͉̹̘̼͔̹͟ͅE̸̢̯̲͔͖̱̫͚̤͓͠ͅT̋̋

R͚̘̩ͭ͐̍͘͜͡Ĕ̖͖̬̣̮͉͕̭̯̹̱̽̽ͦͭͤ̅ͤ̐̎̆̐ͅS̶̠̝͉̹̘̼͔̹͟ͅE̸̢̯̲͔͖̱̫͚̤͓͠ͅT̋̋

R͚̘̩ͭ͐̍͘͜͡Ĕ̖͖̬̣̮͉͕̭̯̹̱̽̽ͦͭͤ̅ͤ̐̎̆̐ͅS̶̠̝͉̹̘̼͔̹͟ͅE̸̢̯̲͔͖̱̫͚̤͓͠ͅT̋̋

"STOP!" a voice called out to you as you were about to press the RESET button after getting yet another pacifist route. You turned to your left and said "Chara I can't I don't want to give up the fun I've had"

Chara groaned in boredom as she said "You've done this far too many times Frisk why can't you try something else?" you snorted and said "Like what?" Chara smiled and said "How about I show you" A dialog box popped up in front of you: 

CONTROL

YES NO 

Selecting yes you felt weird as if something was happening to you. suddenly you watched as your hand hit the RESET button without you doing it as Chara laughed cruelly before saying "What a idiot you are Frisk" as everything faded away to black.

 


End file.
